Forgetting
by AmandaApple
Summary: When Lilian thought all hope was lost in finding the proper guy for her, she comes across a guy who will make her think otherwise. Rated M for future chapters


It was finally the season everyone is excited for. The season where joy is brought into lives. The season where food is being distributed throughout the community. The season where everyone has that special someone to snuggle up close with next to a fire, drinking hot chocolate. The season where I get to spend alone. Again.

For the past six months, I have excluded myself from every male human being. All of them turn out to be the same in the end. Lying, cheating assholes. I keep telling myself that there is always someone out there for everyone. But once I found that certain someone, he turned right around and cheated.

I'm told to forget about the past and start letting guys back into my life. But every guy in my eyes has a glitch in their genetics to make us girls believe the first guy we fall for is "the one."

The one. What does that even mean? Certainly not "the one" to go behind your back and cheat after he asks you to marry him. No, that's certainly not it.

I looked at my daughter asleep on the sofa across from where I was sitting. I decided to not spend my holiday alone this year. I picked up the phone and dialed the baby-sitter's number.

"Hello? This is Nikki speaking."

She answered on the first ring. She sounded slightly upset, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I needs some adult time.

"Nikki! Hey it's Lilly."

"Lilly? How are you? How's Tally?"

It seemed when she realized who was on the other end, her mood perked up tremendously.

"Tally's good. Hey! How about you come over here and look after her for a couple hours. I need to get out of the house." I laughed at the last part.

"Oh my!" she shrieked. "I would love to. I'll be over in 15 minutes." Then the line went dead.

Nikki has been a part of the family for a few years now, and now that Tally was in the picture, Nikki was my extra pair of hands. I owe a lot to her, but the presence of Tally was enough for her.

While I waited for Nikki, I went into the kitchen to fix Tally a bottle for bed time. Watching the bottle turn in the microwave, I called my best friend. If I wanted to hang out with someone, she was the person.

"Lilly! Long time no talk," she mused. "How are you doing?"

She gave me her famous laugh. The one where I couldn't help but laugh in return. Sometimes, I wish I was her. She gets the guys, the jobs, the popularity. I would do anything for that.

"I'm good. I actually was wondering if I could come over."

"Sure! Of course you can come over. I have people over. I hope you won't mind." She said a little hesitantly.

"Amber," I groaned.

"Come on. It'll be fun." She pressed.

"Oh, all right. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I've got to wait for the baby sitter."

"That's fine. I'll see you when you get here."

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. She sure knew how to break me from my shell.

I went over to Tally's peaceful, sleeping form and carried her to her bedroom. I placed her gently on the mattress and covered her up with the blanket that belonged to me when I was around her age. I planted a kiss on her forehead then on her cheek, and carefully walked out of the room.

Tally was my first child. Being a mother for the first time changed my life in so many different ways. I never was protective of anyone until she was born. A lot of the things were put on hold, and being a single mother added to the pressure. I never thought that my first child would have to grow up without a father.

I walked into my bedroom and thought of what I wanted to wear. I haven't really been to a party before, so I was going to dress in the sexiest outfit I could find. I looked through my closet and picked out a white Hollister shirt; a blue-jean mini skirt, cowboy boots, and a golden belt to match. I carefully applied my make – up and curled my hair.

There was a knock on the door when I walked into the living room. I opened the door and greeted Nikki with a simple "Hello." She followed me inside the house and started for Tally's room.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

I actually did feel bad for just leaving her here. I'll be having fun with Amber and her friends, while Nikki will be doing God knew what.

"Lilly, don't worry about me. Go have fun." She smiled.

"Okay, but only if it's okay." I paused for an answer, to which she nodded. "I'll call you if I'm going to be a little late."

She nodded and waved and I gave her a big hug before going out the front door. I got into my car and left a message on Amber's phone to tell her I was on my way.

I put the radio onto my favorite rock station and dozed off into my own little world

"_We're going to have the best wedding we both could ask for."_

_A.J. smiled at me, softly caressing my cheek with his thumb. I didn't answer him back. Instead I leaned in gently and kissed him. He put his other hand on my now fully extended belly that was soon to be our daughter._

_He pulled away and leaned his head against my neck, his hands now on my stomach, caressing the fabric of my shirt._

"_I need to go to the store to pick up my vitamins. Do you want to come with me?"_

_I situated myself so I was on the far end of the swing, facing him, my feet in his lap._

"_Lilian," he said a little disappointed. "As big as you're getting, I'm surprised you can fit behind the steering wheel."_

"_Hey, I'm not fa-" I began, but he silenced me with his hand up._

"_I'm just saying, let ME take care of you for once."_

_I couldn't help but smile._

"_I'll be back before you know it." He smiled, getting up off the swing. "Just don't go into labor while I'm gone."_

_He gave me the toothy grin that makes my insides turn into mush. I gave a final wave and then he was gone._

_I sat there, my legs stretched on the swing, rubbing my stomach. I hummed some random lullaby, feeling her kick against my hand again and again. I smiled, happy to know that I had someone like A.J. to share this with._

_The phone started ringing inside the house and I carefully climbed off the swing. I walked through the screen door into the house, and picked up the nearest phone on the coffee table._

"_Hello?" I said after not recognizing the number on the phone._

_On the other end, a woman's voice answered. "Is A.J. there?"_

_She sounded hysterical._

"_Actually you just missed him. Can I take a message?" I grabbed the pen off the coffee table and placed it ready on the note pad._

"_Yes, can you tell him that I'm pregnant," she hesitated. _

_And by this time, I had a 99.9 percent sure guess of what she was going to say next._

_She took a deep breath. "And he's the father."_


End file.
